1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of ear infections. More specifically the present invention relates to the treatment of ear infections with blue/violet light therapy.
2. Description of Related Art
Otitis media is an inflammation of the middle ear: the space behind the ear drum. It is one of the two conditions that are commonly thought of as ear infections, the other being Otitis externa. Ear infections are very common in childhood, and includes acute and chronic conditions; all of which involve inflammation of the ear drum (tympanic membrane), and are usually associated with a buildup of fluid in the space behind the ear drum (middle ear space).
Inflammation of the skin of the ear canal is the essence of this disorder. If inflammation progresses to infection, the ear canal may fill with swollen tissue and drainage. Once the ear canal is blocked, hearing will be dampened (conductive hearing impairment) until the condition improves. In very severe cases, the skin infection can spread to the face (facial cellulitis) and to the major salivary gland in the cheek (parotitis). In that situation, moving the jaw and eating become painful. In its mildest forms, external Otitis is so common that some ear nose and throat physicians have suggested that most people will have an episode at some point in life. In many individuals, for the reasons discussed below, the condition is chronic, especially when the ear canal gets damp, and infections occur repeatedly during the patient's lifetime (chronic Otitis).
The use of topical solutions and suspensions in the form of ear drops and ear spray are the current mainstay of treatment for external Otitis. These drops both physically wash collected debris, shed skin and infected drainage from the ear canal, and contain substances that either kill pathogenic germs, stop them from multiplying, or do both. The drops generally contain drying substances (astringents), acidifying agents, antibiotics and/or antifungal agents. Some prescription drops also contain anti-inflammatory steroids. Although there is evidence that steroids are effective at reducing the length of treatment time required, fungal Otitis may be aggravated by the use of topical steroids.
When the condition has progressed to the point where the ear canal is blocked, a physician may have to begin treatment by clearing the ear under otoscopic examination and placing a thin strip of an absorbent material (ear wick) into the ear canal. In severe cases of external Otitis, an otologist is needed to carefully clean out the ear canal under microscopic visualization. In such severe cases, in which drainage is abundant enough to recurrently block the ear canal, a qualified health professional may aspirate the ear as many times as twice a week for the first two or three weeks of treatment. It is imperative that there is visualization of an intact tympanic membrane. Use of certain medications with a ruptured tympanic membrane can cause tinnitus, vertigo, dizziness and hearing loss in some cases.
Although the acute infection of external Otitis generally resolves in a few days with topical washes and antibiotics, it normally takes weeks before the ear canal skin is fully normal. The glands of the outer skin of the ear canal will not begin producing cerumen again until the skin is not only no longer infected, but no longer inflamed. Once healed completely, the ear canal is again self-cleaning. Until then, slight irritation or dampness can be enough to cause external Otitis to flare again.
As stated above effective medications include ear drops or sprays containing antibiotics to fight infection, and corticosteroids to reduce itching and inflammation. The first line is currently a topical preparation such as 2% acetic acid or a topical antibiotic solution containing antibiotics such as aminoglycoside, polymyxin or fluoroquinolone. It is possible to have both a bacterial and fungal ear infection, and many of the topical treatments are designed to cure both.
Occasionally, pills may be used in addition to the topical medications. Analgesics may be used if pain is severe. Putting something warm against the ears may reduce pain.
Light of various frequencies has been used to treat various conditions including acne and various bacterial infections on the face and throat. In US published patent application 2003/0009158 discloses skin treatments using blue and violet light. Aging or damaged skin is treated by irradiating affected skin areas with an effective amount of light. The light can be from a light source or from sunlight. In addition, treatment of the skin with light and compositions which enhance light penetration are disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,341 to Black issued Oct. 11, 2005 there is disclosed a “toothpick” for the light treatment of body structures. The device has a handle and a tapered element for delivering light of various frequencies. As the name “toothpick” implies, the device is designed essentially for use as an oral hygiene device. While a number of uses are listed there are no examples of the device using any particular light frequency or that any particular disease is treatable with the device. In addition, the device comprises a massaging means for massaging the gums or other oral structures. The large size and tapered nature of the device as well as the vibratory nature of the device make it unsuitable sensitive structures such as the ear and useful only for oral or like structures. Further, the device provides not only blue and violet light it provides green light as well as a means for using the device to massage the body structure the device is used on.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,346 to Ceravolo issued Mar. 8, 1994 there is described a bactericidal ultraviolet light radiating device for the treatment of mucosal or dermal tissues having a light source, optical light directing lens coupled to the light source and an electric power supply to power the light source. The device is described as intended for oral therapeutic radiation application of ultraviolet light (below about 400 nanometers in wavelength). While it is described as being able to be used in the ear no discussion of the effectiveness of the design or of actual use in the ear is described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,035 to Mori, there is described a device which delivers the entire visible spectrum of light designed to be close to the entire suns visible spectrum. The invention is described as safer than use of ultraviolet light however requires use of a long probe light source which could be detrimental if inserted in the ear but necessary to deliver natural light of this particular invention. No indication that broad spectrum light does anything to treat ear infections and in fact broad spectrum light natural light does not appear to work as a cure for Otitis.
Use of blue/violet light has been well documented as useful in the treatment of skin conditions such as acne vulgaris. It has been demonstrated that the main bacteria involved in acne the P acnes bacteria which is the cause of the acne skin lesions is sensitive to this light range. For example in US patent publication 2004/0122492 to Harth, et al, there is described a large device for combining both blue/violet and IR light to treat skin conditions and in US patent publication 2004/0176823 to Island et al there is described a novel device for the treatment of acne using a blue/violet diode light source.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for new and useful treatments for ear infections other than the presently known treatments.